


Social Call

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Derek Feels, Derek Uses His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Jackson plays nice, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Stiles, Stiles Feels, Stiles scent marks without knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Have a good day, your dad will be home when you get there tonight’’ Derek told him as he nodded. <br/>‘’You aren’t picking me up again’’ He teased before Derek’s mouth was sliding in to a smirk. <br/>‘’I will if you want’’ He told him before Stiles was swallowing, his mind working through before he numbly nodded, knowing that his jeep was still in the shop before Derek smiled again. ‘’alright I will be here at kick out’’ He told Stiles as he nodded again and pushed the door open, Derek’s hand landing on his arm stopping him from getting out as he turned. ‘’take the seatbelt off first Stiles’’ He reminded as he looked down quickly, cheeks flaming as he unlocked the buckle and climbed out again with a small wave, the door closing behind him as he breathed out and took a couple of steps away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Call

Stiles often thought back to that day Derek came back; sure it was only Thursday but it still refused to leave his mind, the feeling of Derek’s arms around him tightly, fingers brushing over the faded marks on his wrist, Stiles had half expected Derek to ask about the bruises there when he kept sweeping his thumb back and forth against the healing skin, but he never.

Stiles hadn’t seen Derek since that day, but he promised Stiles that he would see him soon, that he had a few things he had to sort out around town, Derek told Stiles about the loft he was in the middle of trying to buy, he just had to go and view it and finally say if he wanted it or not before anything else he could do, told him that out of everything, that he was the first thought on Derek’s mind the moment he drove back in to Beacon Hills.

And now, as Stiles sat staring out the window in his Brit Lit class, he couldn’t help but let a small smile tilt the edge of his lip as he thought back to the way him and Derek had been sat next to each other on his bed, pressed from shoulder to hip to toe with Stiles’ laptop resting on a thigh of theirs each and a movie playing when his father had arrived home, calling up the stairs that he had good news to tell Stiles before his footsteps slowly moved closer and closer before his bedroom door was opening and he was looking up, eyes wide in surprise before a grin was pulling across, saying that he guessed he didn’t need to tell Stiles now.

‘’Mr. Stilinski, is there something you would like to share with the class’’ His teacher called out as his attention was snapped back in to the classroom and away from where he was staring at the woods, a small stain running across his cheeks as he shook his head.  
‘’No sir’’ He answered as the teacher nodded and went back to reading. Glancing over towards Scott, Stiles found his best friend staring at him with a confused look which he just shrugged too and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

It wasn’t until lunch time when he and Scott had sat down at the table that Jackson and a few of the other Lacrosse team walked across and sat down around them as whiskey eyes glanced between them and back at Scott again as he shrugged, looking just as confused as Stiles felt before he was turning back to see Lydia Martin moving around and sitting beside Jackson again, her eyes pausing briefly on them before going back to talking with a darker haired girl who looked new, her words mentioning about the sightings of a real nice car being seen driven around the town and yet no one knew who the owner was.  
Stiles didn’t care much about fast cars or expensive gifts which Lydia always seemed to go on talking about, he just turned back to his best friend and spoke out the essay they were giving in Ecom.

For a brief moment when Stiles and Scott got up from the table at the end of lunch, he had paused and looked back at Jackson to find him staring again, the same cold feeling running down his spine before he was turning and walking away again, trying to ignore the strange feeling he felt.

‘’He’s being nice’ Stiles let slip at Scott’s locker, his shoulder blades digging in to cold metal at the end of the day, his eyes dancing from person to person before landing on his friend.  
‘’He’s worried’’ Scott shrugged.   
‘’About what’’   
‘’You, what he did really freaked him out once he found out about the wolf sightings and then I think it freaked him out when you got all buddy like with that wolf, which I still think is weird, you’ve never mentioned it before’’ Scott told him, his voice trailing off in what sounded like a whimper as Stiles shrugged.   
‘’I never told anyone, when I first found him, I told mom and she got real scared like and another time…not that long before she died…I found him again, I mentioned it to mom and she brought some guy in to the house and he done something near the ground where the woods met the garden’’ Stiles frowned. ‘’I didn’t like him’’ He shivered before pushing away from the lockers and grinned.   
‘’Oh’’ Scott let slip as he closed his own lockers and started to walk down the hallway with him. ‘’are you coming over later?’’ He asked as Stiles shrugged.   
‘’I don’t know dude, will have to check that I don’t have anything to do with dad, if not I will’’

Heading out the doors, Stiles let his eyes scan the school car park before back again as the doors opened behind and he and Scott took a few more steps down before the loud rumble of a car had everyone pausing and turning to watch as a sleek black car pull up in front of the steps, from behind him, he roughly made out Lydia’s voice whispering about how that was the car, the said car now rolling the window down and Stiles couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat or two when the owner of said car leaned down slightly, sunglasses just lowered the tiniest but he knew that he could never mistake those green eyes which looked back, nor could he ignore the way his stomach twisted in the good way at the sight of Derek’s smile.  
‘’Hey Scottie, turns out, I’m not going to be able to hang out tonight after all’’ Stiles told his best friend before he was moving away and down the rest of the stairs, Scott’s reply spluttering out behind him before Stiles stopped beside the car, his fingers already reaching out and curling around the smooth handle and pulling.

From inside, Derek held his hand out and took Stiles’ bag before pushing it in to the back as Stiles climbed in and pulled the door behind him, his whiskey eyes turning and grinning back as Derek smirked and turned back to the road as the engine purred as he pressed his foot down on the peddle and peeled out of the parking lot.

‘’Dude’’ Stiles stated as he turned to stare at the other man,  
‘’Stiles’’ Derek replied as he reached out and changed gears, his hands moving back to the steering wheel again as he glanced over, the expression on Stiles’ face wasn’t something he could pin point before he was swallowing around his words thickly, ‘’are you alright?’’ He asked finally before a chocked of sound hand him glancing back again to see Stiles once again grinning brightly at him.   
‘’Dude’’ He exclaimed before he was turning back and laughing, the sound filling the car along with his scent as he shook his head, ‘’that was awesome’’ He laughed, ‘’oh god, I can’t wait to see Lydia’s face tomorrow’’  
‘’Lydia?’’ Derek asked, his own smiling slipping and replacing with a frowned as Stiles hummed.   
‘’Only the most gorgeous girl to ever walk the ground of Beacon Hills High, she was talking about the car at lunch today like it was the next best thing to ever happen since batman. She was behind me and Scott when you pulled up, she was whispering stuff about how she would love to be the one you were grinning at’’ Stiles smirked as he turned his head towards him, a softer expression on his face when Derek took the risk to look over at him. ‘’you have a really pretty smile’’ He whispered softer, the same moment, his scent curled and tinged with embarrassment just as a rouge stain rose against his cheeks and he turned to stare out the window, missing the pleased grin Derek let slip as his wolf rumbled pleased inside.  
‘’You have a pretty smile too Stiles’’ Derek returned as Stiles let a small sound out.

It turned out, that Derek was driving Stiles to his favorite diner where he went on to buying Stiles dinner and listening to him rut on about his day and everything he hated about Harris which had Derek smirking to again, saying that he was pretty much a dick when Derek went to the school.

On the ride back to Derek’s loft, Stiles wanted to ask Derek about the day he left, about where he went and why he never said goodbye, he wanted to ask about his sister and where she was, whether she was back in Beacon Hills too or if she was still wherever they had gone too, but at the same time he didn’t because he knew that it would turn their happy mood sour, would’ve gotten Derek to probably close up so he left it for now and sat back in the passenger’s seat with a full stomach, a hand resting against it and his eyes closed as he tipped his head back against the headrest and let a small groan out.  
‘’I could probably sleep for days’’ He muttered and heard the sound of the radio get turned down slightly.   
‘’I can take you home if you want’’ Derek told him before Stiles was opening his eyes quickly and turning to pin him with a _‘are you stupid?’_ kind of look as he shook his head and settled again, the soft purr of the car underneath him making him doze slightly before a large and warm hand was gently nudging his shoulder until he woke up and looked up to find themselves parked up outside a large warehouse looking building before he was climbing out the car along with Derek, his bag in his hand before he was following the other man up the stairs and in to a rickety elevator before it was slowly crawling up the floors.

Once inside the loft, Stiles let his eyes linger over the place and the very large lack of furniture as Derek closed the door behind him and let a small embarrassed sound out this time.  
‘’Yeah, I still need to get a few things’’ He admitted as Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Derek’s own cheeks warmed up a little as he nodded.   
‘’You don’t say’’ He teased before turning back and headed across the armchair he had and dropped his bag down beside it before wondering off.

Stiles…quickly to find, was allowed to wonder everywhere, every so many steps, he was expecting Derek to tell him not to touch something which was there or  not go somewhere, mainly when he paused beside the stairs which circled up to another level, his eyes moving towards the kitchen to see Derek moving around before Stiles was slowly settling his foot on one step and then another and another until he was on the second level, only to be met with emptiness apart from a single bed sitting along in the middle of the room, the sheets a mess from what Stiles probably thought was Derek being too lazy to make his own bed before he was passing, fingertips trailing over the soft sheets as he wondered across and in to another room, this looked to be a bedroom before he came out and checked the second room to find the same along with a bathroom just to the back.  
‘’The bed frame was already there when I got here’ Derek’s voice came out from no where and made Stiles jump as he turned and faced the man to see him stood at the top of the stairs, his body leaning back against the railings there as he nodded. ‘’I think this is meant to be used as another lounge area or something, I just couldn’t be assed with trying to move the bed in to one of the rooms’’ He shrugged before holding out a can of soda.   
‘’It’s nice’’ Stiles told him honestly as he got closer, longer fingers curling around the can to feel it cold and damp before the brush of Derek’s fingers short warmth up his arm before he was pulling away with a small smile. ‘’I always thought that the industrial area wouldn’t be this nice actually’’ He shrugged as Derek nodded and sipped at a bottle of water he had in his other hand.   
‘’Do you have any homework to do?’’ He asked before Stiles looked at him in awe.   
‘’Really, you’re going to make me do that?’’ He asked as Derek smirked slightly and turned, his feet leading him back down the stairs, leaving Stiles to huff out in frustration before sitting on Derek’s bed, the can being sat by his feet before he was dropping backwards.

It wasn’t until a heavy weight dropped on his stomach that he realized Derek had come back up and peered out a open eye to see the man moving around and grabbing a laptop which Stiles had missed on the floor and sit on the bed, his back against the wall before he was raising a eyebrow pointedly at Stiles who groaned and rolled over slightly as he sat up, hands grabbing his bag before he was sitting on the floor and pulling books and paper out, spreading them out around him in a mess.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Derek asked after he finally caught Stiles checking his phone again, the boy turning over his shoulder to look with a slight nod before he was frowning.  
‘’Dad hasn’t gotten in contact with me’’ He admitted quietly as Derek nodded.   
‘’He’s working a night shift tonight, told him that I was going to pick you up and grab diner so he didn’t have to worry about you not eating’’ Derek told Stiles as he looked back to the laptop and missed Stiles small grin.

After another hour, Stiles groaned and pushed his work away before he was getting up and stretching, his top sliding up his stomach before he was scratching at his happy trail and turned, his eyes half closed as he flopped down on to Derek’s bed, his nose just brushing the thigh of the other man’s jeans as he hummed.  
‘’Your bed is comfortable’’ Stiles murmured, ‘’homework is evil’’   
‘’Have you finished?’’ Derek asked and Stiles was almost sure that he felt the warmth of Derek’s hand go to drop on his neck but abort the action quickly if anything was to say about the small breeze which made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  
‘’Most, not all…need to do some researching’’ He mumbled before Derek was shifting beside him and Stiles rolled away slightly to see him pushing his laptop towards him before Stiles was shaking his head.   
‘’No, It’s okay, I can do it another day, isn’t due for a few days anyway’’ He yawned before pulling himself up the bed until his head was resting on the pillow, eyes turned towards the laptop to see a movie paused. ‘’were you listening with the sound turned off?’’ Stiles asked confused.   
‘’Didn’t want to disturb you from your work’’ Derek told him from beside as he smiled.   
‘’I wouldn’t of minded, turn it up’’ Stiles told him before he was turning over on to his back and moving to rest his head against Derek’s shoulder, their bodies flushed in a hot line like it had been the first day Stiles had found Derek sat on his porch.

‘’I kept my promise to you too’’ Stiles told Derek quietly, his voice filled with sleep where the warmth from the other man and the softness of the bed was slowly pulling him under.   
‘’And what’s that?’’ Derek asked quietly as he shifted and Stiles let his head slide down on to his chest, a hand resting shyly against his side.  
‘’Haven’t gone running back in to the woods’’ Stiles mumbled, ‘’apart from twice’’  
‘’Stiles’’  
‘’wasn’t my fault’’ He yawned, ‘’first Scott pulled me to the house and tried making me go inside…had a panic attack and broke down, told him why’’ He added quietly, beside him, he felt Derek stiffen a little before he was relaxing again and Stiles found his arm moving before it was being wrapped around his shoulders, fingers trailing along the edge of his collar,   
‘’And the second?’’ Derek asked as Stiles hummed.   
‘’Second what?’’  
‘’Running off in the woods’’  
‘’Oh, not my fault either’’ Stiles muttered slowly, ‘’stupid Jackson, prank, tied me up and left me in the house’’ He breathed out, the smell of Derek’s clothes cleaner had him rubbing his cheek lightly against his shirt, ‘’didn’t know, bu’ I wa’ oka’’ Stiles slowly stumbled out as his eyes finally drooped close and Derek glanced down to see the boy had finally falling asleep, a small smile appearing on his own lips as he paused the film and closed the lid before he was carefully moving out from under Stiles, pushing the computer under the bed, Derek moved around and found the second blanket he had brought and put it on the end of the bed before he was moving around and pulling Stiles’ shoes off and his jacket with care before moving the blanket over the top instead of trying to fight with the other and get it out from under him.

When stiles woke in the night, it was to a straight line of warmth along his back, a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Derek was laid there, his body turned towards Stiles and arms folded in a way which made him wonder if Derek had wanted to wrap them around him but decided not to incase it was the wrong choice. Smiling half asleep still, Stiles turned back and breathed out, his nose turning to press in to the pillow before he felt Derek stirring slightly as he felt himself fallen asleep again, the movement telling him that Derek had sat up before he was laying again, his body closer before a warm arm was slowly sliding around his waist, inch by frustrating inch before his palm was finally settled over Stiles stomach. Heat curling through him as his throat and mouth betrayed him as he let a small sound of content out, Derek’s body freezing before curling closer and tugging Stiles further in to his chest where he found himself falling back to sleep again.

Come morning, Stiles woke to an empty bed, the sheets behind him cold which made him wonder whether or not the night before had been a dream or it had been real when footsteps on the metal stairs had him rubbing at his eyes and sitting up slightly to see Derek appearing over with a cup in his hand which smelt strongly like coffee.

Sitting up fully, Stiles made grabby hands and received the delight of coffee without questions.

‘’I haven’t got any clothes’’ Stiles mentioned as he pushed his books and papers back in to his bag, eyes looking towards Derek to see him nodding and disappearing in to one of the bedrooms before he was coming back with a bag which he sat on the bed, pausing in his own packing, Stiles watched as he searched through until he was pulling out a grey top, eyes looking from it to Stiles and back again before the material was being thrown at him.   
‘’That should fit’’ He told him, his voice a little strain which had Stiles worried, ‘’hurry before you’re late for school’’ He wanted to ask if Derek was okay but he was already half way down the stairs again by the time Stiles had wrestled the top off his head. Changing quickly, Stiles looked down at the top and smoothed his hands over it, his fingers taking in the softness before his hoody was being tugged on and he finished packing his things up and headed downstairs.  
‘’I’m sorry if I done something’’ Stiles told Derek tentively, ‘’if it’s about last night…I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your bed’’ He swallowed thickly as Derek turned to lay a raised eyebrow on him, ‘’I mean…you should’ve woken me and told me to go home, I didn’t mean to invade your personal space like that’’  
‘’Stiles’’ Derek’s voice was soft and a lot closer as he blinked up to see Derek stood in front of him, wondering just when he had moved before he was smiling softly, ‘’I don’t mind, you were tired, I wasn’t going to wake you when you needed the sleep’’ He told him as he nodded.

The drive to school was quietly, mostly Stiles trying to work out everything which was going on between him and Derek, the way he seemed so suddenly different to the boy he once remembered and he wondered whether or not the time away had helped, it had seemed like it but at the same time, he was still confused to the way Derek had acted that morning before Stiles had tried to appoglised for sleeping in his bed.   
It wasn’t until they were pulling in to the parking lot of the school that Stiles suddenly felt nervous for, nearly everyone had seen him getting in to the car yesterday and now he was arriving the same way and he had a feeling that he was going to be asked a lot of questions before the warm hand against the back of his neck, squeezing softly that he was letting a deep breath out and turning to face Derek’s worried look.   
‘’I’m okay’’ He told him as Derek nodded slowly, his fingers lightly squeezing again before they were sliding away, leaving a warm trail of tingles in their wake.   
‘’Have a good day, your dad will be home when you get there tonight’’ Derek told him as he nodded.   
‘’You aren’t picking me up again’’ He teased before Derek’s mouth was sliding in to a smirk.   
‘’I will if you want’’ He told him before Stiles was swallowing, his mind working through before he numbly nodded, knowing that his jeep was still in the shop before Derek smiled again. ‘’alright I will be here at kick out’’ He told Stiles as he nodded again and pushed the door open, Derek’s hand landing on his arm stopping him from getting out as he turned. ‘’take the seatbelt off first Stiles’’ He reminded as he looked down quickly, cheeks flaming as he unlocked the buckle and climbed out again with a small wave, the door closing behind him as he breathed out and took a couple of steps away.

‘’Stiles’’ Turning, Stiles yelped before he was catching the object Derek threw at him from over the top of the car, looking down, he felt his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the key before he was looking back up to see Derek smirking. ‘’in case you ever need to get away from things, you know where to go’’ Derek told him as he nodded again.   
‘’Ye-yeah’’ He called back, ‘’hey Derek’’ Stiles called as the other man went to climb back in the car again, his eyebrow raising slightly behind the sunglasses which he couldn’t help but grin at, ‘’thanks’’  
‘’What for?’’ Derek asked, the both of them ignoring the looks they were getting from other students.   
‘’For everything you know…but mainly that promise, thank you for keeping it’’

With a soft grin, Stiles watched Derek nod before he was climbing in the car again and the engine rumbled to life, the sound almost making Stiles think to his wolf before his fingers were tightening around the key, the edges biting in to his skin as he turned and half jogged up the steps and in to the building, from that moment, he knew that Derek was going to be part of his life and he was glad for him to be back even if he hadn’t told Derek that yet, he knew he would.

At some point.


End file.
